


Caged

by Spider_Dork



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Peter, Other, Taming collars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Dork/pseuds/Spider_Dork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha birth/survival rates rose and omega birth/survival rates dropped so startlingly that what little omegas were left had to be protected</p>
<p>Taming collars were made, shock collars put on alphas when their instincts wake up (puberty), it delivers a shock to the alpha's system when heart rate spikes too high or high levels of aggression out adrenalin are detected. Effectively during down any aggressive attempts towards another being.</p>
<p>The collars were never fair, not when Wade got his at 12, not when the damn thing when off because of his father, a beta isn't usually thought to be violent.</p>
<p>And definitely not when the weapon X folks used it to keep him docile during their experiments.</p>
<p>It's never fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *rests face in hands*
> 
> *breaths deeply*
> 
> Ok! This its shiiiieeeeeet but hello mate! I'm writing it!
> 
> {You want me to do the thing don't you?}
> 
> Yes please.
> 
> {I wonder how they all pictured you doing that...}
> 
> Good question!
> 
> What do you guys think I look like? Just curious?
> 
> {Please don't use me for conversation again.}
> 
> I'll just use DP,
> 
> {Good lork,}

The collars were never fair, not when Wade got his at 12, not when the damn thing when off because of his father, a beta isn't usually thought to be violent. And a collar stops him from doing jack shit about it.

And definitely not when the weapon X folks used it to keep him docile during their experiments.

It's never fair.

He got the thing off, and now no force on earth can get one back on him, he'll die for good before he lets that happen.

One rule he never understood was your mated omega could disable it or take it off. Like only at home. Sex perhaps? Those alpha instincts kinda need to work to quench a heat.

Doesn't matter now, he has more important stuff to worry about.

 

Like a red and blue spandex butt flying through the sky.

 

"Hey spidey!" Deadpool yells, running after the arachnid. Who jumps down in front of the merc "Heya there bubble butt! I was sitting here inner monologueing and all of a sudden you swung by-"

Spider-Man glared at him and nodded for him to continue.

"And I realized, you don't wear a collar, who's balls did you need to fondle to pull that off? Cause you are two violent for a beta and omegas usually don't web sling around New York."

Spidey sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah well I don't think I'll tell anything to an alpha without a collar." He says nervously.

He's not an alpha.

And that bit of information its better than the hurt now curling around Wade's ribs like briars.

"Ohhh, how'd you do it? Soaking the suit in artificial alpha hormones? " Wade asks excitedly, jumping around to hide the pain still clutching at his chest.

"No, can I go now?" Spidey says uneasily.

"Or gland implants? Too far, not you, part of the webshooters?"

"No!" Spidey yells looking desperate to get away now. "I'm not telling that stuff to- to- "

"To a bare neck? A juren?" Wade spits the slurs like they're poison. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can fucking wreck a person.

Spider-Man looks jittery. Probably scared.

{More like terrified}

[Of us? But the worse we'd want to do to him-]

"There you guys are! I was staying to wonder if you'd show in this fanfiction." Wade says aloud, startling Spider-Man.

"The boxes? Alright well I have to go-" Spidey starts, stopped by a large arm.

"Oh but I was hoping we could patrol-"

"WADE WILSON LET ME GO BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I REGRET" 

His baby boy never yelled at him.

{You probably scared the shit out of him.}

[Nooo! My spider butt! :( ]

The alpha backed up with a mumbled apology as Spider-Man web swung away.

He didn't think anything would be wrong until he picked up a smell.

{OMEGA}

[HOT DAMN GET ME A PIECE OF THAT ASS]

Wade sniffed about until he sniffed his arm.

[The arm that held Spidey?]

{He was going into heat, that's why he got so defensive.}

[SPIDEY WAS IN HEAT IN FRONT OF US AND WE DIDN'T NOTICE?!]

"Well we were distracted." Wade says, sniffing his arm and smiling.

{He smells like heaven.}

[Like BUTTER no wait that's the heat smell, butter and bacon and mouthwatering thickness.]

{You could just make out the smell of after a good rain underneath it}

[Delicious~]

"Are we done with narration? We have to get home and deal with a little problem"

[Its not little] 

{That's the one good thing about you}

[Except Its horribly deformed, like one of those textured dildos, except people like those.]

"Ouch, ok, thanks a lot guys, remind me to never being you to a party."

{We are the party.}

[If The party has sex or boobies than you wouldn't be able to get rid of me]

{He can't get rid of you now.}

[YAY]

{Unfortunately}


	2. Locked away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Peter's heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-hey guys?
> 
> What's up?
> 
> So I haven't been on in a while... like I haven't touched the website or fanfiction at all in a while...
> 
> Sorry!
> 
> But I'm gonna add another chapter even though it's shite
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter woke up slouched against the wall on his room.

He remembered calling in the week for work and wedging the door and widows shut before the heat took over.

And his room's a mess.

It smells like a whorehouse and everything was torn apart and built and webbed into a giant nest in the corner of the room.

It'll be a bitch to clean.

He stood up, joints cracking and muscles aching and he struggled to un-wedge the door.

His stomach growled and he was severely dehydrated but the feeling of dried slick down his legs was more annoying and he took care of that first. He showered quickly and dried himself off, throwing on a pair of shorts and marching into the kitchen and proceeded to eat anything not spoiled.

This ordeal would be so much easier if he had an alpha to take care of him but unfortunately he didn't.

And it was at this point, face stuffed with two week old spaghetti, that he remembered meeting Deadpool on his way home.

That was kinda mean, and normally he wouldn't mind being around an alpha without a collar but he was going into heat and there's no telling what DEADPOOL of all people would do.

Ok that's a lie he just didn't want to end up accidentally killing someone in a sexually frustrated heat rage.

Oh spider mutation, the sole reason he can no longer have a normal alpha.

Peter slurped down the last of the pasta and checked the counter where both phones were plugged in, his personal phone which had about a thousand notifications from aunt may thinking he'd been kidnapped, and his work one which had a couple texts.  
From Deadpool

 

(W)'Hey, sorry I got testy baby, but you really could have told me you were a FUCKING DELICIOUS omega...

That probably made me sound creepier but I wasn't gonna do anythin'! Cause bab u got dem buns o' steeal!'

(W)'Ok I'm trying to be serious now AND YOU KNOW I NEVER AM but I'm sorry and I could have taken you home NOT LIKE THAT just- you know- made sure you were safe? Yeah, I'm an idiot, LOVE YA!! <3 <3 <3 <3'

Why he gave that man his number is a mystery, but he was glad and Peter knew these were the most coherent texts he has ever received from the mercenary.

Or the most coherent conversation in general but still.

He sent off a text to aunt may adding with a picture to show her he was alright, and as always she wanted to set him up with a good alpha.

She means well.

He stared at Deadpool's texts trying to figure out what to write. He checked the calender on his phone and it was a couple days after his heat should have ended. That's why May was so upset... And went back to staring at the mercenary's messages.

And he sent a quick one back.

(P)'Nah man, thnks tho, im fine. I just get angry because of the {spider emojii} thing' 

A text popped up.

(W) 'oh dear JESUS ALMIGHTY the text lingo is stupid with this one!

Bring it on.

(P) 'I kno rite? It cool doe, i gotz shit t' say'

(W) 'Oh kill me now, i don't even do that anymore, not seriously...'

(P) 'well ur just old!'

(W) 'How dare you! I'm more than just old, jailbait!'

(P) 'Shut up, I'm 22!'

(W) 'sure you are...'

Peter rubbed his eyes and looked up, he got way too into that conversation. He left his phone on the counter and tried to make himself coffee, failing to do so several times, spilling coffee grounds everywhere and being too distracted wondering about a certain mercenary to fill it up properly.

He eventually got it working and just sat listening to the glugging noises it made and he stared at his phone again.

He wasn't always this attached to the psychopath...

What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That didn't come out right...
> 
> SORRY LADS AND LASSES!!
> 
> I suck at everything English...
> 
> I forgot, is the heat thing once a month or how the hell does anything work?


	3. yup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help I don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> Inconsistent writer sets up the plot to take a different turn than it was supposed to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More late night shite
> 
> Hey that rhymes!
> 
> And if it doesn't go sit in Ireland until it does.

Peter asked for another day off at work and luckily he was with Stark now, who was very understanding, J. J. would have killed him.

Unfortunately hero-ing could not wait for him to recharge and at the end of the day he was swinging through the city in spandex.

Ahh the smell of smoke and shit drifting through the air... still couldn't mask the reek of blood and gunpowder following him.

He landed on anonymous building #276 and waited for the mercenary to catch up.

That's odd, his scent its stronger than it was before...

 

| slight point of view change |

 

Wade huffed as he pulled himself up onto the roof where Spidey sat, it was tough love but he'd follow that spandex ass anywhere.

{Love?}

[Shh! Plot point!]

He ignored the boxes and sat next to Spidey in the ledge. "How's my favorite arachnid doin'?" He pipes cheerily.

Peter just shook his head, like how Wade does when the boxes are too much.

You know, before shooting himself in the face.

"I don't know..." the younger mumbled. "The spider mutation might be messing with my instincts again."

"Ohhhh! Again? PLOT POINT!!! I wanna hear the story!!" The mercenary yells excitedly, failing his arms like a Fangirl.

Peter just held his head and stared at his feet for a minute, worrying Wade before he spoke.  
"When I first got the bite I was extremely aggressive and had alpha instincts and would smell more rough I guess? Only while the mutation developed, after it was bound to my DNA though it settled down and I only get aggressive in heats."

"Ooooh spicey Spidey! Love iiiiit!" The older sang, turning back to the younger. "Now what's it doing?"

The young arachnid sighed. "It's possibly angry after the last heat and is searching out, in a very animalistic way-" Wade snorted and got a glare. "For satisfaction of physical needs."

"So you're hungry?" The older questioned, that would be easy, he knew at least 3 restaurants in the area... That were legal.

"Well yes and no." 

That didn't sound confusing at all.

A slight pause and the hero groaned. "The spider is searching for possible mates."

Wade blinked dumbly.

"I'm hungry for a knot!" The young man yells, throwing his hands in the air. And needless to say the mercenary bust up laughing.

The young arachnid just curled into a ball. "It's not funny." He whined.

"You're right," The older man replied. "It's not." Turning serious for a second. "Are you ok? Will it interfere with your patrolling? Do you need to take a break until it stops or will it stop? Are you in a heatless heat?"

"Slow down." Peter said, leaning to look over the ledge. "It's not a heat and it shouldn't affect my patrolling unless it finds another 'potential mate'"

"Another?"

Peter tensed up. "Yeah, its found one and its hard to think around him."

Wade sat back and thought. Well he'd kill anyone who tried to take advantage of Spidey so. "As long as he has a collar he can't hurt you right?"

Spidey didn't answer and just stared down at the cars on the street beneath them.

"No," he said, it can't be. "You fell for a bare neck?!"

{Did He just-}

[Oh my god]

"Shut up you idiot!" The arachnid snapped and playfully shoved the other. "It's not me its the spider, its like I'm tipsy around them."

"Even when you're drunk your decisions are your own."

"Oh really wise guy?" Peter looked into the eyes of the other's mask. "What other pieces of wisdom? I've secretly been hiding a crush on them FROM MYSELF?"

The larger man shrugged and mumbled. "Weirder things have happened."

"You're strangely sane today." The younger realised.

"Writer lady fix this!" Wade yelled to the sky, stiffening like he forgot something.

"You ok?" Peter asked quietly.

"THAT WAS A THIRD FOURTH WALL BREAK! Add THAT'S another!" Peter just looked at him confused.

"I'm only allowed one per chapter! Well at least I'm crazy again."

{Way to go big guy}

The spider just turned back to watching the cars, seemingly bothered, the older scooted closer to him and the younger didn't move.  
Even when the mercenary's face was beside his ear.

He wanted to whisper something but he got distracted by the bite clear scent of rain on a hot day.

{Can I bathe in that?}

[Marry me oh scent of glory]

brain shutting off he did the only thing he could.

He fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had a plotline but I spent too long and forgot it so you get this shite...
> 
> Don't be too disappointed, it was originally gonna be from DPs point of view but I can't write him anymore so SPIDEY SAVE ME


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 hours of sleep and I'm high off life!  
> (And caffeine and a having watched my favorite YouTubers... Shut up, don't judge me!)
> 
> This will be the best shite to ever be shite!

Wade fell rapidly to the ground, mind clearing as the wind chilled him through the suit.

{Well That was... odd}

[SPIDEY SMELLS LIKE HEAVEN]

The mercenary turned and free fell, ground rising up to meet him, he closed his eyes and spread his arms, welcoming the sweet, if temporary embrace of death.

His shoulder popped out of socket and he felt himself being yanked back up, feet grazing the ground.

The mercenary opened his eyes and looked into the emotionless mask of his hero.

[Spidey saved us?]

{This happens a lot, like we need the saving?}

Wade groaned and he was roughly set onto a rooftop, Spidey sitting across from him.

The little arachnid sniffed nervously as the mercenary popped his arm back into place.  
"Thanks Spidey! Street pizza isn't a good look on me."

{What is?}

"Please don't jump off roofs. Why did you even think about it?" The younger man asks meekly, messing with his webshooters.

Oh this adorkable idiot. "I wasn't, I was just WAAAAAAY too distracted by that bouncing bubble butt to keep my balance." 

The younger man crossed his arms and glared. "Don't say that stuff."

"But whyyyyyy?" The older man whined, sitting with his legs crossed. "It's trueeeee! You have the best ass- after cap of course- and you're just so cuuuteee-"

"Shut up Wade I'm not doing this."

The mercenary silenced. Wait a second.

{5.. 4.. 3.. 2}

[1!]

"What are we doing that you can't?"

{YOU IDIOT}

[Wow, he's stupider than me!]

"Shut up you two!" Wade growled to himself, glancing back up at the now jittery omega. Something isn't right.

"Wade- I- I gotta go!" Peter blurts out and shoots a web, launching himself into the air and swinging away.

"But he's never acted that weird around me..." The alpha pouts.

{I can't even make fun of him anymore}

[Is writer lady just keeping the info from him or its he that stupid?]

"Oh FUCK you guys" he grumbles and stands up, cracking his back and setting off to his apartment.

{Yes, go home and let the realization hit you there.}

[Are We always this stupid?]

{Not in the ones where we're protecting Petey}

"Over filed the quota again guys."

{[ shut up! ]}

 

_____

 

Ok so Peter was freaking out.

His body was searching for potential mates and found Wade. 

That's bad.

And he now craves Wade.

That's worse.

And now he has the urge to build a den for the both of them and court Wade.

That's not entirely omega, and without spider instincts the alpha in question won't understand a single thing Peter wants to do.

Well shit.

He got home and paced around his apartment. Thinking of how to get rid of the instincts now plaguing his mind.

Well he could call up Stark and say he's craving Wade's dick? NOPE

Although the man wouldn't judge, its just too awkward.

He could get rid of the spider powers all together?  
Well that's impossible and would mean no more Spidey. Nope.

Give in to them?

That would be the easiest and it would guarantee that he had someone to take care of him during a heat, and he'd have an alpha who could handle his explosive behaviour.

Ok that sounds good but he doesn't want that with Wade right?

Like this is WADE we're taking about. It's not right! Is it?

Peter doesn't care about the same sex thing, he just, didn't want it.

IT. 

The whole thing with Wade makes him feel weird. And scared.

And there might be butterflies.

"AAUUUUUGH!" He growled, throwing himself onto the couch and webbing the remote to him. He needed to get his head straight before the next patrol or he'd be in big trouble.

Peter stopped and closed his eyes. Channel left on a cooking show, he remembered wade leaning in like he wanted to say something. Peter got nervous and was sure his scent was super strong, one from being just after a heat, and two the nerves and adrenalin from being so close to the alpha.

He was certain wade smelled it, masked face going blank, the alpha's breath brushing over his neck. Before he limply fell over the ledge.

Oh he's in so much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA!!! 
> 
> How was it?
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing...
> 
> But hey I'm in a hurry to get to write the smut so :P


	5. yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing? I don't know!
> 
> Have fun with this train wreck!
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and Bill, the box thing is gone, hopefully for good? I'm either going sane or completely blocked him out... Oh well!
> 
> Also I tried to write him in because reasons and it went
> 
> "Hey guys! I'm back! 
> 
> {...}
> 
> Bill won't you day something?
> 
> {You do know you're writing Mr in just so you can feel better about your own writing or lack thereof right?} "
> 
> RIP Sam and Bill

Wade walked into a taco joint, one that knows him and started frenzied taco creation as soon as he walked through the door.

He stood by the counter pickup station waiting for his two dozen tacos and a large nacho order and fiddled with his phone.

"God damned pigeon fucker." He growled, angry at the pokemon on his phone. He looked up and scanned the room, eyes resting on a couple, omega rifling through her purse and alpha tiredly smiling at her, scratching at his neck under the collar.

Those things are a pain in the neck. Pun very much intended.

The alpha looked like he hasn't slept in days and the skin under and around the collar looked red and irritated.

Hyperactive? Probably not. 

A little kid ran up to him squealing. "Spidey!"

{I thought that stopped after our movie}

[Oopsies]

Deadpool crouched down and grinned happily, doing his best Spider-Man impersonation.

"Hey kid! How's your day? You obeying your parents?"

"Hiii... I'm Jay, um, Spidey can you sign my arm?" The sweet thing asked, and if course he had to.  
So he plucked a pen from the counter and scribbled "to Jay from Spidey <3" on the small child's arm.

A woman came over and the kid yelled "hey mommy look!" The mother stared to couch when she smelled him.

They ask do that, the whole 'Oh no collar he's nice- SHIT HE IS AN ALPHA' thing, like alphas instincts would ever make him harm someone... that's just his crazy.

The woman pulled the kid away, giving them a lecture on approaching bare necks.

Wade tried not to glare so he just stuck his tongue out at the lady and slumped against the wall, again awaiting his Mexican treasure.

 

____

Peter rushed through the labs, trying to get as much done as he could so he could have free time to research instinct suppressants for himself before he had to go out on patrol.

Banner knew something was up when Peter almost bumped into him, parkoured the shit over him, bounced off a wall and kept running. Banner never said a word.

He rushed until it was the end of the day, dancing back into his office to grab some test results on a new web shooter and bounded out and on his way to Tony.

His blood was on file and he needed a sample to test alpha suppressants on to see if there are any adverse reactions first.

And he is not drawing blood again! 

Tony was at the bar, because Tony... And Peter ran right up to him, talking a million miles an hour.

"Whoa kid, slow down! What do you need?"

Peter took a deep breath and steadied his voice. "I need some of my blood to run tests on."

Tony stared at his tumbler and the chilled rocks inside. "Sure, but why?"

"Instinct suppression."  
Was all Peter said.

Both men were omegas, they talked often and shared with each other, same with cap.  
It was no surprise for the millionaire that this would be something Peter would be working on.

"Sure kid, JARVIS please direct him to wherever the hell they're keeping the samples please."

"Right away sir."

Soon the young omega was happily bouncing away following a magical voice from the sky.

 

____

 

Wade sat on their rooftop, the one they usually met up on if they were officially teaming up for something. He stared off into the distance and wished he could do anything but sit there.

[SPIDERMAN! SPIDER-MAN! SPIDER-MAN!]

{That wasn't what we meant}

The mercenary rubbed his hands over his masked head and jumped up, why not find the arachnid?

"To bug boy!" He yelled.

{He's an arachnid}

"I know, I was hoping that that would summon him."

Wade jumped off the roof and landed on the next, jumping from building to building.

 

_____

 

Peter swung through new York, the experiments had been set up and he is now free to fight crime!

He had hoped to not have to run into Deadpool but the man was jumping and crawling over buildings yodeling "BUGGY BUGGY SPIDER BUTT!! Where is that glorious behind?!"

Spidey dropped down next to Wade, currently struggling to get over a ledge.

"Need some help?" He asked and the alpha launched himself over the wall and tackled him to the ground, knife at his throat. Recognition sparked in the alpha's eyes and he jumps off of the omega, putting the blade away. "Shit Petey, don't do that to someone."

Peter say up and rubbed at his throat. "Noted," he mumbles and Wade helps him back up.

"Why are you looking for me?" He asks and the larger man beams at him.

"Because I missed you!! You're so sweet and beautiful I just had to see you again!" The older man squeals, jumping up and down like a Fangirl.

Peter just stared at the ground for a second. "Thank you, but don't say those things."

Wade looked concerned and got closer to the omega. "But you are, you're beautiful and sexy and smell delicious as all hell-"

Peter turned away and put a hand over the older's mouth. "Please, I can't be held responsible for what I do if you don't stop."

The alpha smiled and waggled his eyebrows, pulling close to the omega and taking his hand off the mask, and deciding to push his luck. 

"Do you know how beautiful you are? How sexy those lean muscles are? And how magical you smell? Like just after a rain when the world is damp and glistening, its beautiful and sweet like you-"

Peter dragged the man closer and tore off his own mask and flipped up the other's, smashing their lips together and effectively shutting up the alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing scents and how someone smells would be sexy to animalistic people who identify each other by scents and markings and shit...
> 
> I don't know...


	6. oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter kissed Wade... WAAAAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone would like to take the collar idea thing and run...
> 
> Please do so.
> 
> Take it and run!
> 
> RUN FAR AWAY FROM HERE!

Peter shrunk back, realizing what he just did.  
"OH fuck, I'm sorry! I-i- I didn't mean to- oh shit shit shit shitshitshitshit." He rambled nervously, running his fingers through his hair.

Deadpool didn't seem to react, just staring into space.

"Uh, Wade?"

The Alpha just leaned backwards, falling back and rolling slightly to avoid a head injury, hands over his masked face, he just kept silent.

Peter walked over to the unresponsive alpha, instincts urging him to comfort the man, he just crouched next to his head.

"Are you ok?" He asked again, getting worried. He over reacts allot but this was concerning. "I'm sorry if the kiss was out of line, i just-"

He shut up as rough lips collided with his, Wade had shot up, gently grabbed Peter's face and kissed him. Peter eased into the kiss and slowly wrapped his arms around the older's neck. The warmth from the alpha spread through him, the smells off blood and gunpowder mixing and making the omega inside him purr.

Until the omega inside turned spider, needing more, aggressively pushing to get the alpha.  
Peter broke the kiss before the spider instincts could completely take over, making it want to hiss and snarl. He slid away from Deadpool, taking deep breaths to try to calm down.

The alpha just looks at him curiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT WAS SO SHORT I'M SO SORRY
> 
>  
> 
> But I'm busy and I have to go to class or I don't know but if I fail this class I can't take the next and this professor is REALLY cool...
> 
> So tiny chapter, many sad


	7. Hell if i know anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rushed through this because fucking caged was going to be awesome but i screwed the pooch strait to hell so here ya go:
> 
> Peter is an idiot
> 
> and inner spider is an asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know you hate me and all and I’ve been gone for…  
> Many a moon BUT here I am… hello  
> Also i remember the original plotline…   
> IT WAS GONNA BE SO FLUFFY WHY’D I CHANGE IT?!?!

  
  


Peter sat there, practically hyperventilating. 

 

Wade still sat there with this goofy look on his face.

 

“We… must do that… sparingly.” Peter managed between gasps, slowly calming the thing inside. 

 

“Ok. Cool with that… as long as it happens again.” Wade responds cheerfully.

 

He just sat, breathing deeply and watching the Alpha, Who was undoubtedly confused as to why they were pushed apart and definitely smelled like he wanted to continue. And he had no collar, yet he was perfectly calm and waiting for Peter to collect himself. Could he ever find a more perfect mate??

“Y-yeah.” Peter stammered, slowly starting to smile. “It can happen again…” The spider inside was angry and spitting, but it settled. Wade’s mask was still half on, just rolled over his nose but he visible mouth was smiling, a wide grin that almost literally went from ear to ear, he flashed white teeth and the over all effect was blinding and while most would be disgusted by the scars, Peter didn’t care and to him that smile was the absolute, most beautiful thing he has ever seen. 

 

That may be the Omega talking about this potential mate but he didn’t care. He slowly moved closer to Wade, testing the waters so the spider doesn’t freak. Wade pulled closer and had a hand on his neck, probably just to kiss him again but for  _ some _ reason Peter’s neck and specifically the back of his neck where it melts into shoulder was extremely sensitive. Because claim bites… And he freaked. He pressed a hand against the other’s chest and pushed him back. Worry and confusion flashed across the alpha’s face, visible even through the mask.

 

Peter blinked. “This was a bad Idea…” Wade’s face twitched, disappointment, and terror filled it, but only for a second, before a happy mask replaced it. He had probably hurt him, kissing him and then saying it was a bad idea. But it wasn’t his fault. It was Peter’s for being unable to have an alpha, or kiss anyone without the possibility of killing them.

 

Well he couldn’t kill Wade but he’s got a lot more problems. 

 

Peter scrambled backwards, trying not to focus on the painful smile plastered on the mercenary’s face. He stood, head spinning and he hurt, deep inside but he couldn’t deal with this. He staggered forwards. Wade was up and near him, hands held to the side in case Peter fell. The omega inside him was crying to fall into those arms but he couldn’t… most people don’t get attached to their alphas this fast. 

 

He got a cold shiver down his spine as he realized that he had basically referred to Wade as  _ his _ .. 

 

The world was swirling, and he felt lightheaded but he still walked to the edge of the building. Wade followed him but Peter waved him off and mumbled “I- I have to go.. It’s not you- I- I’ll call you later..” 

 

There was a soft “ok” and Peter was in the air, swinging on autopilot going home. His head and his heart hurting… the inner omega saddened and whining and the spider frustrated and spitting.   
  
He stumbled into his apartment through the window and staggered to his bed, He fell asleep in something similar to the nest he had built in his heat, and it comforted both the omega and the spider strangely. Everything was foggy and he couldn’t think. Like he was back in the heat.   
  
Morning found him with aching joints and wrapped in blankets inside a refurbished spiders nest, did he build this up in his sleep? What had he done before he fell aslee-    
  
He shot upright.  _ Wade _ OK the man doesn’t have the best self esteem and what he said could be devastating. He climbed out of the nest, which was considerably softer than it was before and saw his suit littered everywhere. Usually he puts it away after coming home but apparently he just stripped down and passed out… and rebuilt his heat nest? He shook his head. There’s no use trying to understand him… He’s tried.    
  
He finds his pants and grabbed his work phone from out of them, it was a couple minutes past noon… Great… One message from Deadpool.    
  
(W) Hey, I know you said you’d call me, but I’m confused. And if you don’t ever want to do that again just say so! But… I thought… Yeah… Just… Don’t hate me.   
  
  
Ouch, Peter felt a pain in his chest, The inner Omega cried to comfort him, he had to.    
  
(P) My god I am so sorry 

(P) It’s a very long story but the spider instincts i told you about nearly wanted to kill you   
(P) which it can’t

(P) I’m doing a terrible job at this   
  


(W) It’s ok, just… before trying to explain anything else…   
  
Peter stiffened with the notification sounding, heart hurting for his alpha.  _ Not mine _ he reminded himself no no avail.    
  
(W) Did you hate the kiss?   
  
(P) NO   
(P) NEVER   
(P) NOPE   
(P) If anything I liked it too much.   
(P) I was dizzy and I don’t know why I couldn’t think but it happened and I am confused myself.   
  
(W) …   
  
(W) You sure?   
  
(P) Wade   
(P) If I could be sure I wouldn’t jump you if you tried to kiss me again we’d be kissing right now.

  
(W) …   
  
(W) me likey…   
  
(W) SO you’re 100% sure?!   
(W) Like really sure?! Not lying or anything either?!   
  
(P) So help me ‘Pool i will kill you if you ask again! I really like you dude.    
  
  
(W) !!!   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go ok byeee


End file.
